Guilty?
by livelovelaugh052
Summary: When famous actor and player Edward Cullen is publically rejected by actress Bella Swan, the attention earns them both a spot on a new TV show as enemies. But what happens when their TV show roles switch to ones of romance instead? AH Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everyone! So here's the new story we were telling you about! Hope you like it!!!**

**Full Summary: **When Edward Cullen, famous actor and notorious player, is publically rejected by actress Bella Swan at the after party of her new movie, the attention earns them both a spot on a new TV show as enemies. Their real hatred creates believable characters and their careers soar. But what happens when Edward refuses to give up on getting Bella and their TV show roles switch to ones of romance instead of hatred? Will TV life become a reality or will their careers crash and burn?

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed and resisted the urge to glance at my watch. I was at the after party for the premiere of my new movie and I was bored out of my mind. I took a sip out of my champagne glass and looked around the room.

I did not want to be here. I was only here because I was the star of the movie and was obligated to be here.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" A velvet voice whispered smoothly from behind me.

Without turning around I replied, "Go ahead and walk on by again. Just don't stop until you reach a cliff. Actually…on second thoughts, once you reach the cliff, keep walking."

It may have sounded a little rude but anyone who used such a cheesy pick up line on me didn't deserve my time. Besides I decided long ago that I wasn't into actors and mostly everyone here was an actor.

"Edward." The voice said again.

"Excuse me?" I asked turning around to face this 'Edward'.

I noticed at once who he was and decided that I was right in my assumption that he didn't deserve my time. It was the famous Edward Cullen; Award winning actor and notorious player.

"I'm just telling you the name you'll be screaming tonight," he smirked at me.

I smirked back. "Bella."

"Beautiful name. Is that the name _I'll _be screaming tonight?" he leered.

"No," I said smiling sweetly. "It's the name you'll be screaming as my bodyguard kicks your ass from here to next week, except it will be accompanied by please stop and so forth. In short, I suggest you leave me alone."

Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise for a second but the smile never left his face. He seemed almost shocked that I had just said that to him but it also seemed to make him happier.

"I like them feisty," Edward responded waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I scowled and turned away, making sure to take a few steps back. "Leave me alone asshole," I said to him, looking over my shoulder.

I stalked away and went to go find Alice—my best friend, sister, make-up artist, personal stylist, and fashion designer.

"Hi Alice," I scowled when I finally saw her.

"Hi Bella!" she chirped. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw the scowl on my face.

"I just got hit on by some arrogant, cocky, player," I said frowning.

"Well I don't blame him," she replied. "You look hot tonight!"

"Shut up Alice," I hissed, a blush creeping up on my face.

She giggled but didn't say anything. "You're too tense Bella. You need to relax; this is a party…have fun! Who knows…maybe you won't come home tonight?" she said suggestively.

"Alice!" I said in protest.

"I'm just kidding Bella! Hey Emmett!" she squealed looking over my shoulder.

I turned around and was immediately engulfed in a huge hug. "Emmett!" I squealed in excitement hugging him back. "I can't believe you're here! I thought you were at home with Rose!"

"I was," he replied, his brown eyes dancing, "but I couldn't leave you by yourself—you couldn't survive against these people." He waved around the room.

"Hey! I've been doing a pretty good job so far!"

"I'm so sure," he smirked. "I'll be right back…just don't go anywhere ok?"

I laughed. "If you need me, I'll be sitting over there in that corner ok?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine Bells."

I told Alice I'd check in with her later and walked over to my cozy little corner. Thoughts were whirling around my head as made a mental to-do list for the next day.

"I'm so glad I brought my library card with me, 'cuz I'm checking you out." _His_ velvety-smooth voice broke through my thoughts.

"Nice try but I'm not available for check out."

"Are you sure?" he asked pouting.

"Yep…and did you know…the funny thing about library cards is that children can't use them because they're too immature. You wouldn't be able to check me out anyway."

"Oh I get it," he replied. "You're just playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing anything!" I protested.

"Don't try and deny it…just keep playing your little game. I always win in the end." He winked at me and walked away. I stared after him in disgust.

Two encounters with Edward Cullen and I already hated him. Don't get me wrong, as an actor, he's one of the best but as a person…well that's a whole other story. He's one of the stereotypical actors—brings a different girl home every night, cocky, arrogant, a jerk—in short…he's a player. And I hate players. After getting my heartbroken by Mike, I can't stand them. I fell in love with Mike and I honestly thought he would be the one. Apparently I was wrong because I wasn't the only girl he was with. He had relationships with six other girls at the same time he was dating me! He only kept me around because we looked good together. I was a famous actress and a respectable girl. He just needed me to boost his reputation.

After that I decided I wasn't in to actors. They were all the same. They could get anyone they wanted, so they took advantage of every girl they could find. Why settle for one when you could have them all. I believe that was their motto. And the worst part is, it was usually really hard to reject them. Actors are so good at their job that they can just channel past romantic characters to get the girls they want and they're way too good at lying. So I decided against dating actors. They just weren't for me.

I tore myself away from my thoughts for a moment and looked across the room. I wanted to go home but there was still a few hours left of the party. It would look bad if I decided to leave before it was over. I searched the crowds for Alice and found her chatting with some cute bodyguard. I sighed. I guess she wasn't going to be able to distract me. I kept searching the crowds for a familiar face when I noticed Edward was staring at me again. His emerald green eyes bore into mine and I could see lust and fascination in his gaze. He flashed me a crooked smile and I was surprised to find myself blushing as I turned away. There was just something about his eyes and that smile that made me uncomfortable.

I closed my eyes and sighed attempting to forget Edward Cullen and enjoy the peace and quiet in my own little corner. It was soothing but the peace didn't last long.

"Did it hurt when you fell?" Edwards velvet—and yet annoying—voice once again interrupted the quiet.

I turned around to face him. He was smiling at me in a flirtatious way.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

Edward smirked at my tone.

"Well I'm assuming you must have fallen from heaven because you look like an angel," he whispered as he leaned in closer toward me.

I backed away from his close proximity.

"I can't believe you just used that line on me," I laughed, "That's pathetic. Besides you can't tell anything from a face."

"Yes you can," Edward disagreed.

"Oh, really? Well you have the face of an arrogant idiot. Oh, wait your right for once. Faces do speak the truth."

With that, I turned and stomped away, allowing myself to find temporary cover in the crowd while looking for a better place to hide. I saw the door that led to the back of the stage and quickly went through there. I leaned against the wall as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"You know," Edward whispered in my ear, "when I said I would win I meant it."

I jumped in surprise. "What are you talking about?" _And when did you get in here?!_

"I told you I would wear you down until you finally gave in and look what happened! You led me here—you know this isn't usually where I would go but I can see the attraction. It's very dark and romantic." He moved his body until it was pressed up against mine. I tried to shift away but my back ended up pressing into a box on the wall."Edward Cullen," I said sharply, pushing him away from me, "I don't care WHO you are or HOW famous! You're nothing but an insensitive prick who doesn't give a shit about other people."

"Now wait a minute! You don't know anything about me so you can't judge me," he said, raising his voice slightly.

"I know enough about you to know that you're nothing but a player!"

"You've never even met me!"

Our voices got louder and louder by the second.

"I may have never met you but your actions towards me at this party speak louder than words. Now I don't know if you'll be able to get this through your thick head but I'm just hoping it will. I. HATE. YOU. I'M NOT PLAYING HARD TO GET I JUST HATE YOU! SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

With that I stomped away to find Alice.

As I walked back into the room I was surprised to be greeted with silence instead of the noise I left behind. I glanced around uncertainly to find hundreds of shocked eyes staring at me. The music had stopped and the party seemed to be frozen. Every single person was turned toward the stage, gaping at me with their eyes full of surprise. I blushed and turned away shyly, quickly darting to the back of the room to find Alice.

Alice mirrored the expression of all the other guests and I started to feel more embarrassed by the second.

"Alice? Why is everyone staring at me like that?" I whispered because everyone's eyes had followed me over to her.

She glanced over my shoulder, saw all the surprised people and signaled Emmett to do something about it. As Emmett walked through the crowd demanding that everything go back to normal, Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me through a door outside.

"Bella! What _was_ that?" she asked once we were a safe distance from the door.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Bella! Everyone heard you and _Edward Cullen_ back there!" She informed me, her voice a little louder then necessary.

I felt my blush grow deeper and I placed my face in my hands to hide it.

"Oh, Alice!" I groaned in deep embarrassment. I didn't even know the extent to what they heard but I didn't care. Just the fact that I made a complete fool of myself was enough to ruin my night.

"What did they hear?" I mumbled, my face still hidden beneath my hands.

"Everything Bella," she sighed. "Ever since Edward walked in and started flirting with you."

I groaned again and let myself fall to the ground. I didn't care that I was in an expensive designer dress. I just didn't feel like I could stand any longer.

"H-how?"

"Bella, there was supposed to be some big announcement later in the night and there were microphones set up back there. So you kind of just broadcasted your whole fight across the party. Bella what happened between you two?"

I looked up at Alice, my eyes welling up with tears due to embarrassment.

"He wouldn't leave me alone! He kept hitting on me and using these cheesy pick up lines. I told him to stop but he just wouldn't. I finally snapped!" I explained to her. "He's a player, Alice; I didn't want anything to do with him."

Alice nodded and knelt to the ground. She placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"I understand Bella. It's okay. If anyone should be embarrassed it's him, not you."

"But Alice you don't understand!" I whined. "The press was here tonight. My name will be all over the paper. Do you know how much trouble this will cause?"

Alice stood up and then reached for my hand. I allowed her to help me up and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine," She assured me, "You'll survive this."

I nodded and she suddenly smiled.

"And look on the bright side. Edward Cullen just got publically rejected by you!" She grinned wickedly. "Just think about how he feels."

I laughed and wiped the tears from my face. Trying to smile we both walked back inside just in time to see Edward emerge from the back room. The press raced up to him immediately.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen, Would you care to elaborate on what happened back there? Why were you and Isabella Swan fighting? Are you two dating? Is that why you were flirting with her?" A reporter bombarded him with questions.

Edward looked shocked and confused.

"I—I uh…no comment?" he stuttered.

A second later Jasper raced to his side and pulled him out of the line of fire. He whispered something to Edward who turned in my direction to glare at me.

I smiled back at him just as the press came rushing to my side to question me.

"Ms. Swan, would you care to tell us why you reacted so strongly to Mr. Cullen's romantic attempts?"

Emmett raced forward to pull them away but I put a hand up to stop him.

"Mr. Cullen is in no way romantic. He is a notorious player who I have no interest in and he got what he deserved," I stated with full understanding that the quote would make the headlines.

The reporter smiled, snapped my picture and raced back over to speak with Edward.

Hearing my comment, Edward glared at me once more. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"I told you it would be best if you let me alone," I shouted over the noise before turning to Alice and requesting to leave. I walked out the door and glanced back one more time at Edward who was watching me go. I laughed at what I saw in his eyes. He hated me and yet he still wanted me. What a guy.

**A/N: Ok so how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Was it well written? Would you recommend this story to a friend?? (IF the answer is yes then please do so!!) =] Remember: We LOVE reviews! and who knows...maybe our reviewers will get a preview of the next chapter!!! =] =] REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi!!! Soo...here's the next chapter! Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for all the reviews! Sorry if you didn't get a preview. We've both been really busy and have barely had the time to do anything! We'll try and make sure EVERYONE who reviews gets a preview this time around!! So yeah...enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt something hit me lightly in the chest. I opened my eyes groggily and almost screamed when I a saw a pair of huge eyes staring back at me, only a few inches from my face.

"Alice!" I yelled, jumping in surprise.

She moved away quickly and then stared at me expectantly, beaming.

Good morning!" she sang.

I forced myself into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, maybe for you," I muttered sleepily, glancing down at whatever had hit me earlier. "You weren't woken up because something hit you!"

"Oh, come on! It's just the morning paper; it couldn't have hurt you that much," Alice teased.

My eyes snapped open and darted to the paper in front of me, the headline sending a surge of happiness through me.

_The Famous Edward Cullen—Rejected?_

_There's a first time for everything and for Edward Cullen that includes rejection. Last Night after the movie premiere for Bella Swan's new movie, Twilight, the cast and select others were invited to an after party. It was at this very event that Edward Cullen met the star of the movie Bella Swan. _

_Angela Weber, a fellow cast member claims Edward "…followed her around like a puppy dog all night, spitting out cheesy pick up lines like crazy." _

_About an hour after the party had started it came to an abrupt halt when a fight between Edward and Bella was overheard. _

_"Edward was hitting on Bella and Bella refused him in a very loud and direct way. I distinctly remember her calling him an insensitive prick and claiming her hatred for him," Ben Cheney, who also played a role in Twilight, says. _

_After the unintentional public display both Edward and Bella were confronted. Edward was baffled and only managed to stutter out a feeble 'no comment' before being led away by his body guard Jasper Hale. Bella on the other hand didn't shy away from the event. _

_"Mr. Cullen is in no way romantic. He is a notorious player who I have no interest in and he got what he deserved," she stated calmly. _

_It has not yet been determined whether or not Edward Cullen and Bella Swan have confronted each other about the event. _

By the time I was finished reading I felt like a kid who just opened up the best gift on Christmas morning. I clutched the newspaper to my chest tightly and smiled.

"I will keep this forever," I whispered overdramatically with fake awe. "It shall go in a frame above my bed."

Alice laughed and came to sit by me on the bed.

"I have to admit. That was a _great _Article. Edward looked like an idiot and you remained unscathed."

I nodded, still filled with joy until that truth of the matter hit me. Alice was wrong, I didn't completely go unharmed. My reputation could still have been jeopardized by that event.

"Alice, this could still hurt my reputation. I was a little rude. People might be put off about working with me." I sighed, my mood instantly dropping.

Alice started humming and looking around suspiciously. I knew that look.

"Alice what do you know?" I asked, narrowing my eyebrows.

She paused for dramatic effect.

"Alice!"

Alice jumped on my bed excitedly. "You're manager just called! You have an audition for the leading role for that new TV Show, The Law of Love!" she squealed, leaning forward and hugging me.

I gaped at her in shock.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? I was just talking about how much I want that role! That show is going to be huge!" I spoke excitedly.

Alice nodded enthusiastically. "But it starts in an a few hours! It's going to be a cold-reading so you don't need to prepare anything, except for your hair and makeup and wardrobe of course! We better get to work!"

I sighed. Typical Alice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later, I was finally ready to leave. I was wearing a frost colored silk shirt with a banded neck and pleated detailing at the front. Along with the shirt I wore dark blue skinny jeans and frost colored Jimmy Choo peep-toed pumps.

There was very little traffic so it didn't take me long to reach the studio. I checked in with the secretary and sat down to wait. Five minutes later I was called into the room.

"Bella Swan! Nice to finally meet you! I am Aro Volturi, director of The Law of Love_._" A tall man with pale skin, icy blue eyes, and gray hair stood up to shake my hand.

"It's great to meet you Mr. Volturi. Thank you for having me today."

"It's no problem; I think you'd be perfect for the role! Ahh, allow me to introduce my assistants, Felix and Jane. They will be helping me with today's decision."

"Of course," I nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise," Jane replied.

"Now," Aro clapped his hands together, "let's get down to business."

He passed me a script and gestured for me to sit down in a chair.

"You will be reading for the female lead Elizabeth Smith. I trust you know the main plot, correct?"

I nodded. The show was about two rival lawyers who end up on opposite sides of the biggest case of the year; as the case progresses, so does their hatred.

I wanted the part of Elizabeth because she was a lot like me. She knows what she wants and she knows that sometimes you have to fight for what you want. She's determined, stubborn, and everything in between—kinda like me.

"Now we just want you to do a cold reading. We already have the male lead picked out but unfortunately, he can't be here right now. We'd like to see you read with Eric Yorkie; he has a minor role in the show."

"That's fine," I replied.

Eric walked in and took a seat next to me.

"Eric, Bella…Bella, Eric," Aro introduced; we shook hands.

"Ok now I want you guys to read the scene where Elizabeth and Aaron first find out they have to work on the case together."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting nervously in the waiting room. The audition had gone well and now I was waiting to see if I got the part or not. I kept running over the audition in my head—was I loud enough? Did I put enough emotion into the lines? I smiled as I remembered the scene Aro had me read. It was the scene where Elizabeth and Aaron realize that they are going to work together on the biggest case of the year—in short, it's a scene filled with yelling and hate. I used Edward Cullen as my inspiration for hate and I think it worked out perfectly.

_Flashback_

_"YOU!" I shrieked, imagining Edward's flawless face in front of me._

_"You've got to be kidding me," Eric growled. "I refuse to be in the same courtroom with her."_

_"YOU refuse to be in the same courtroom as ME? More like the other way around!" I turned to Aro, pretending he was the judge._

_"Judge Mason, you can't honestly expect us to work together on this case! Do you not remember what happened last time?"_

_"What happened last time was all your fault so don't try to blame it on me!"_

_"I wasn't trying to blame it on you. I can't help it if you ALWAYS jump to conclusions. See! This is why I refuse to work with you!"_

_"I DO NOT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!" _

_"YES YOU DO! YOU ALWAYS JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS AND THEN SECOND GUESS YOURSELF!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"Yeah? Well guess what buddy…I HATE YOU TOO!"_

_End Flashback_

"Bella?" Aro's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I jumped up and walked into his office.

"Bella," he said once I had sat down. He had such a serious look on his face that I instantly knew I hadn't gotten the part. But then, his face broke out into a smile. "I would like to be the first to congratulate you! You got the part."

I literally started screaming and crying. "Thank you sooo much! You won't be disappointed," I blubbered through my tears.

"It's no problem Bella," Aro laughed. "Now, I'd like you to meet your co-star."

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Aro called. The door opened and I hurriedly wiped the tears from my eyes.

Aro said warmly, "Come in! Come in! You're just in time to meet your new co-star."

I turned around and had the shock of my life.

"Bella, this is your new co-star. Bella, meet Edward Cullen. Edward, meet Bella Swan."

**A/N: Soo...what do you think? Was it worth the wait???? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? =] Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Everyone!! =] Sorry for the long wait...we hope this chapter was worth it! So...without further ado...here is Chapter 3!! =]**

**Disclaimer: We couldn't own Twilight even if we tried!!!! **

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

"Come in," Aro encouraged as I peered cautiously around the door. "Come in! Come in! You're just in time to meet your new co-star."

I stepped through the door and gazed at the beauty in front of me. So this was my new co-star? I couldn't see her face but her long dark hair and slender curves told me enough. I could imagine placing my hands on her thin waist and pulling her closer to me. When she heard me approach she turned around and I immediately flashed her one of my crooked smiles; it usually gained a lot of attention from beautiful women. However the smile was abruptly wiped off my face as my jaw dropped lower than I thought possible. Bella Swan! No fucking way! Bella's face mirrored my shock. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with surprise and her mouth parted in a shocked 'O.'

"Bella, this is your new co-star. Bella, meet Edward Cullen. Edward, meet Bella Swan," Aro introduced, pleased.

For a few seconds we stood there and then—

"WHAT?!" the deafening silence was broken by Bella's shriek of disbelief. I stood staring with my jaw dropped. _Isabella Swan is my new co-star…someone kill me now,_ I thought bitterly, scowling at her. I hate that woman with a fucking passion. What were the odds that I got stuck working with the one girl who hated me? The one girl who I actually hated!

"Now now," Aro said hastily, sensing the obvious tension between us. "No need to get into character so soon! Just have fun being yourselves. Now, why don't you sit down Edward? I'll fill you and Bella in on all the details before I leave for an important meeting."

I glared at Bella and for a moment and she glared back. Then suddenly a spark of amusement flared in her eyes and she smiled deviously.

"Yeah Mr. Cullen," she agreed, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "You like to have fun don't you? Just have fun." She winked and I could tell she was referring to last night.

I wanted to scream at her for what she did but I realized it would only cost me my job. So I decided to have some fun instead. I smirked at her comment and threw in one of my own.

"Morning Beautiful," I complimented and her confidence was suddenly replaced by a bright red blush creeping along her cheeks. I stepped dangerously close to her and extended my hand.

She gripped it reluctantly and I pulled it to my lips, kissing it softly. Her hands were soft and warm as I let my lips linger against her skin for a moment, wishing I could do more than kiss her hand.

She jumped slightly in surprise and her eyes darkened as she glared at my daring stunt. I could tell she wanted to scream at me too but was restraining herself also. This could be interesting. I grinned at her, but Aro couldn't see my face.

I took a seat next to Bella and resisted the urge to childishly move my chair further away from hers.

"Now, I've already sent scripts to both of your managers and you should receive them by tomorrow. We're still casting and we don't start production until next month so you don't need to clear your schedules just yet. I'll let you know about shooting as soon as possible."

I nodded at Aro while suppressing the impulse to look at Bella out of the corner of my eye. I may hate her but _damn_ she's fucking hot. Hmm…now that I think about it I'd love to fuck her; she looks like she'd be good in bed.

I found myself turning to look at Bella. When she suddenly turned to glare I immediately changed my mind. _What am I thinking? She'd probably be a bitch the entire time._ I glared back and turned my attention to Aro who had noticed the glare.

"There is one thing I'd like to discuss with you two…" he trailed off and sat looking back and forth between me and Bella. After a moment he continued, "I would like you two to start working on your relationship. Now I know your characters hate each other but at some point they have to actually work together and be able to uphold a civil conversation without screaming at each other. Eventually they become friends. We need to make that believable. I'd like you two to spend some time together and get to know each other. There has to be some chemistry off screen in order for there to be some _on_ screen."

I found myself nodding; what Aro had said was true. No matter how great an actor you are, you need to have _some_ chemistry with your co-stars. "No problem," I said smiling at Aro before turning to look at Bella. "We'll be friends in no time," I said mockingly. Her eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything. I smirked at her and turned back to Aro. "We'll start today…_if_ Bella doesn't have any other plans." I glanced at her daring her to object.

"I'm free all day," she said through gritted teeth.

"_Perfect_."

Aro cleared his throat, "Well I suppose that's it! I'll leave you to it then and I'll be in touch."

Bella and I both stood and shook Aro's hand. He led us out of his office before going on his way.

Bella and I stood there in the hallway. The tension was stifling. Bella was standing stiffly next to me watching Aro as he walked away.

"Let me walk you to your car," I said smoothly. I may hate the girl but my mother raised me to be a gentleman…ok…so maybe I don't want to walk Bella to her car because I'm a gentleman. Either way, she doesn't have to know.

"No thank you," she said in clipped tones.

I rolled my eyes. Fine…if she was going to be difficult then I'd just use the gentleman excuse. "I was raised to be a gentleman Bella. Let's go." I grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards the parking garage (in a not-so-gentleman-y fashion).

"So Bella," I said in a cheerful voice as we walked side-by-side to her car, "What are we going to do today?"

"_WE_," she emphasized the 'we', "are not doing anything together. WE can pretend to be friends for Aro's sake but I will never be friends with someone like you."

"Come on Bella," I said putting an arm around her tiny waist. "Can't you just give me a chance? We can spend the day together…alone…maybe at my apartment?"

She stared at me in disgust and twisted her way out of my arm.

"Please Bella? I'd really like to be friends with you."

_Yeah right…friends with Bella Swan? Fat chance!_

"Just come with me to my apartment. Besides, there's someone I want you to meet," I smirked.

"Remember what happened last time we were alone Edward?" she said sweetly. "If I remember correctly your rejection was publicly documented in hundreds of newspapers around the world. Would you like to repeat the situation?"

The thought sent flames of fury through my head as I remembered all the bad publicity I received. I had hoped this new job would gain me the great publicity I needed but it wouldn't if Bella continued to throw it into my face. It would only create more gossip! I scowled at her, filling my eyes with hatred. She smiled, seeing me expression and I made an effort to compose myself. I wasn't going to let her win.

"But then again…maybe you like being publically rejected." She crossed her arms and smirked at me with a triumphant look on her face.

I snapped and let my anger get the best of me. "Come on Bella. Stop being such a bitch!"

"Excuse me?" she asked coldly stopping in front of a beaten up red truck.

_Damn! She's hot when she's pissed._

"You heard me." _Let's see just how mad I could get her._

"Thank you for walking me to my car. You are free to leave now," she said icily, anger filling her chocolate brown eyes.

"What if I don't want to leave?" I whispered stepping closer to her. "What if I want to spend more time with you?"

"Then you'll just have to schedule an appointment with my assistant. Now if you'll _excuse me_!"

"Wait!" I said putting a hand on her truck door to prevent her from getting in.

"WHAT NOW?!?" she yelled exasperatedly.

"I just have a quick question or two."

"Ask away," she said glaring at me.

"Why can't we be friends?" I asked flirtatiously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smacked my hand away and the anger made her look even cuter—like a kitten trying to be a tiger.

"Because you're a player Edward and I've already beat your game. Without that, you've got nothing."

I raised my eyebrows at her remark. "Well why don't we go back to my place and you can find out just what I've got to offer you," I hinted.

"Sorry Edward I'm not interested in children."

I laughed. The playing hard to get game was really working for her. Her rejection only made me want her even more. Every time she said something sarcastic or came up with a witty comeback she looked even sexier than before. Her face was flushed in both anger and embarrassment creating a seductive red shadow and her hair was messy from frustration in a wild, untamed style. Her angry eyes were filled with passion and there was something sexy about her frown.

"Well…" I began, trying to fill my voice with disappointment. "I' don't actually have a place to bring you back to anyways. I'm new in town. So I was wondering, can I have directions to your house?"

I couldn't help adding the corny pick up line in. I knew she would come up with a smart come-back; she was quick with her words. I loved seeing her try to reject me. She smiled sweetly, almost angelically but I could see the emotion in her eyes was far from happiness.

"No, but I can give you directions to the police station if you'd like to meet my father," she whispered smugly, using a flirtatious voice that made my skin crawl.

I could feel my eyes dancing as they gazed at the exposed skin near her neck, thoughts flowing wildly through my mind. Why couldn't she just give into me already? Trying to calm my boiling thoughts, I let a little bit of the cocky attitude she hated leak into the environment.

"Baby if anyone should go to the police station it's you. Because if being sexy was crime you'd be guilty and charged!"

She glowered at me. "If I went to jail for anything it would be murder."

I whistled suggestively. "Criminal huh? That's hot." I know I certainly wouldn't mind seeing her in handcuffs.

"Only if you like living in hell after your dead," she retorted before trying to move my hand from her door.

"Not even hell is as hot as you babe!" I said leaning in even closer.

"You may be right but you have a better shot at getting into Hell's bed than mine," she said flippantly.

"You should be thankful that I even _want_ to get into your bed—after all…no one else wants to," I said grabbing her waist with my free hand.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME CULLEN!!" She yelled tears filling her eyes. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Shit, I'm sorry Bella! I didn't want you to cry," I said as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm not crying…well…I am but these are tears of ANGER!!"

"Oh…well that changes things. I guess I'm not so sorry after all."

"Ughh! I hate you!!"

"Love you, too babe."

"WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO GET YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE?!?"

"Will you just please spend the rest of today with me? We can just go back to my apartment or yours and hang out."

She sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but fine. For today ONLY. After today we'll see how it goes."

I grinned. So she wasn't as stubborn as she appeared to be. She gave into one of my requests and it would only be a matter of time before she gave into the other. Like I said, I always got what I want.

**A/N: So there it is!! Hope you liked the chapter! Leave us some reviews and let us know!! =] Remember: REVIEWERS GET A PREVIEW!!! (and trust us it's worth reviewing to get this preview!!) =]**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!!!!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!! **

**liveurlifecrazy and neverstopdreaming (livelovelaugh052)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since we've posted! We've had this chapter for a while but we kind of forgot about it. We're in the process of writing another chapter right now, but we had stopped due to being so busy. Hopefully we'll be able to update more frequently then we have, but we make no promises because were both still really busy. But we hope everyone enjoys their holidays, and this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight, but were asking Stephenie Meyer for the rights as a Christmas gift!!! :)**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. Why did I ever agree to spend the day with Edward Cullen?!?

A loud beep startled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Edward sitting in his shiny, silver Volvo waiting for me to back out of my parking space so he could follow me home. My truck roared to life and I slowly backed out and headed home. Twenty minutes later, I pulled up in front of the house I shared with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. I pulled into the driveway and parked. Edward parked behind me and got out of his car.

"Can your truck go any slower? It moves slower than my great grandmother!" he said the minute he got out.

"HEY!" I yelled. "Don't insult Prudence!" Yes I named my truck.

"Prudence?" he asked incredulously. "You named your truck Prudence?"

"Of course! Don't you have a name for your car?"

"No," he snorted. "Seriously though…Prudence?"

"Yes!" I said impatiently. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Oh it's not hard to believe. After all, you are the biggest prude I've ever met so it actually kind of makes sense."

"I AM NOT A PRUDE!"

"Keep dreaming Bella," he smirked.

"Hey Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes Bella?" he responded just as sweetly.

"Did you name your car ONS?"

"What does that even mean?" he asked confused.

"Ooops…forgive me. ONS stands for One Night Stand. I just assumed you would know what it means...after all…you have so much experience with them don't you?"

Edward glared. "Why are you such a bitch?"

"I am not a bitch!" I yelled, defensively.

"Really?" He asked; disbelief evident in his voice as he smiled mockingly.

I was still reeling in shock. I couldn't believe he said that to me. The only time I was ever remotely mean to him was when I was thwarting his pathetic attempts at getting me into bed.

"Yes! God! What would make _you_ think _I'm_ a bitch?"

He smirked and pretended to ponder this for a moment. "You're wearing a designer outfit and speaking like you're the queen of fucking England, which leads me to believe you think you're better than everyone else and begs the question why are you such a bitch?"

"Yeah, well you're wearing the face of an asshole and speaking like you're the hottest guy in the whole damn universe, which leads me to believe you have intimacy issues and begs the question, why aren't you seeing a therapist?" I retorted quickly, mimicking his attitude.

Edward's eyes flashed in surprise at my quick comeback but he quickly masked it with his cocky attitude.

"Daaamn!" Edward cheered and began to clap. "That's fucking _beautiful!_ You know me so well." His voice was filled with sarcasm as he stepped closer toward me and placed his warm hands on my bare shoulders.

"How about we go inside to your bedroom, and I'll let you know me even more," he suggested.

I reached up and gripped his wrists tightly in my hands, staring deeply into his eyes, almost like I was going to give in. I moved my hands up his arms, towards his face and he smirked triumphantly. I pulled his face closer to mine and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Edward?"

"Yeah babe."

"You're the most pathetic, disgusting asshole I have ever met," I informed him, still using my seductive whisper.

He froze for a second and I pulled back to see his eyes harden in anger.

"Bitch," he stated again.

"Just living up to your expectations," I smiled.

I started to turn away from him but he gripped my arm tightly and spun me into his arms, my face inches from his.

"No," he said truthfully. "You really aren't. I expected you to be easier than this."

"Yeah, well I'm not like the sluts you normally go out with Edward," I started to turn away from him again but he held me closer to him, my body pressed tightly against his.

"Edward what the h—"

"Careful Bella," he warned, teasingly. "We must keep up appearances for the paparazzi."

He spun me around so that I could get a clear look at the cameras pointed toward us and then pulled me back towards him, smirking.

I glared at him but didn't move away, because I didn't want my rejection to ruin our show. I was truly annoyed that he was enjoying this way so much. Edward didn't care about 'keeping up appearances.' He only cared about being closer to me with me being powerless to stop it.

"Let's go inside," he said smoothly.

I growled in frustration and stomped over to the door with Edward following close behind me.

"Wow." He whistled as he walked in and took a look around the foyer. "You have a pretty nice place here."

"Thanks."

_Ok…awkward!! What now…_

"So…" Edward began, smirking. "If you don't want to go up to your room…then what do you want to do?" He paused and then stepped a little close. "Unless of course, you changed your mind about going up to your room."

"I don't think so Edward," I said flatly, while rolling my eyes and pushing him away.

To my surprise he caught my wrists and pulled me even closer. He gazed into my eyes for a fraction of a second, smiling his brilliant crooked smile and then pulled back.

"Okay," he agreed, smiling at my blushing and shocked expression. He walked into the living room and plopped down onto the loveseat. I stared after him with my mouth hanging open. He smirked and patted the space next to him. "Come sit down Bellie."

"My name is Bella," I said stiffly.

"Oh I know that…Bellie," he said smirking at me.

Grumbling to myself, I sat down and scooted as far away as possible. To my dismay, Edward scooted closer and put his arm around me. I shrugged it off and tried to scoot away but there was no room. "Finished?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I growled quietly as he put his arm around me again. "Good. Now…let's play twenty questions."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Edward was suggesting that we….talk?

"Well…no I'm not," Edward said bluntly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You asked me if I was suggesting that we talk and my answer is no," he said smirking at me. I blushed when I realized I had accidentally spoken aloud. "Now what I _am_ asking for is a tour of the house." He leaned in so he could whisper in my ear. "Particularly your bedroom." He moved even closer and started to nibble on my ear.

"Get off me you ass," I said shoving him away.

"So can I see it?"

"Fine," I yelled throwing my hands up in exasperation. I got up and walked upstairs. Edward followed closely behind me slapping my ass every few steps trying to get me to walk faster. Half way up the winding staircase I stopped and turned around to glare. "Keep. Your. Hands. To. Yourself!!!!" I growled.

"Sorry Bellie," he said looking anything but sorry.

I whirled around and stomped up the stairs to my room trying to ignore Edward's loud-ass annoying chuckle from behind me. I opened my room door and gestured for Edward to come in. I walked over to the window seat and sat down.

"Happy now?" I asked while he looked around my room.

He turned to grin at me before calmly walking over to the door and shutting it. I heard the lock click and immediately sprang up to unlock it. There was no way in hell I was gonna be in the same room with him with the door shut and locked.

"The door stays UNLOCKED," I told him. "And OPEN."

"Come on Bellie…we're both adults. I think we can handle being in the same room with the door shut. It can even stay unlocked. After all, if someone walks in on us we'll probably be too busy to notice so it's not that big of a deal.

I rolled my eyes and went over to my bedside table where my iPod was docked. I turned it on and scrolled through the many genres of music until I found some soothing classical.

"Oooh…mood music," Edward said startling me. While I was fiddling with the iPod, he had climbed onto my bed and was currently sitting with his head leaning on the headboard.

"Get off my bed," I said while eyeing his dirty shoes.

"No…how about you come lay down with me."

"And why in God's name would I do that?" I asked shocked.

"Come on Bella…how long are you gonna play this little game. Just come lay down with me."

"No. I think I'll just go downstairs or something," I said turning towards the door. Before I could get anywhere, Edward grabbed me and pulled me down onto the bed—onto his chest to be exact. I struggled to get away but he had his arms locked in an iron grip around my waist. He spread his legs so I was lying in between them. When I saw his smug face I snapped.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. "LET M—"

The door suddenly swung open and I whipped my head around to see who had opened the door. Standing there was Alice staring at us with her mouth open in shock.

"Alice…it…this isn't what it looks like!! He…I…uggh!!!" I screamed in frustration and started hitting Edward's chest. He gathered my hands in one of his and smirked over my shoulder at Alice.

"Care to join the party?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Alice looked almost embarrassed, the shock still fresh on her face. "No. I-I was just leaving."

I could just tell how I must have looked to her. My clothes were wrinkled, my hair a mess, and my face was flushed due to embarrassment. Not to mention the fact I was laying on top of Edward.

"Wait!" I yelled and finally managed to pry myself from Edwards grasp. "It's really not what it looks like!"

Edward got up calmly, seemingly unaffected by the embarrassing display and stepped closer, laying a hand on my back.

She raised her eyebrows, trying to stifle a smile. "Really?" she asked doubtfully.

I shoved Edward away. "Yes, Alice, I swear!"

Alice shook her head, as though in shock. "I thought you didn't like him Bella!"

I groaned. "I don't!"

Edward turned toward me, arching an eyebrow. "Really? That's now what you said five minutes ago…well five minutes ago we weren't really saying much were we?" he smirked.

I gaped at him in shock and then turned to see Alice's surprise.

"He's lying!"

"I didn't think you were ashamed of me Bella," Edward muttered feigning actual pain perfectly. He was frowning but I could see amusement in his eyes.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Alice said, backing out of the doorway. "We'll talk later Bella."

"Alice! Wait! He's lying!" I yelled desperately, "He's an actor remember?"

She paused, still smiling, and called over her shoulder. "So are you."

I groaned again. God, could this get any fucking worse?  
"Well, now that we're alone again..." Edward trailed off suggestively, stepping dangerously close once more.  
"Touch me again and I'll kill you," I threatened, backing away.

"What's going on?" I heard Emmett ask from the hallway.  
Shit! Now I had to deal with Emmett too?

"Nothing!" I heard Alice lie…a little too quickly I might add.

Emmett came rushing in, his eyes darting between me and Edward.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, sounding like a concerned older brother.

"Nothing!" I yelled, annoyed. "Edward's being an ASS!"

Emmett narrowed his eyes at Edward and took an intimidating step forward.

"Are you being an ass to Bella, Edward?" he asked coolly. "I don't like it when people are rude to my friends."

Edward glanced at me quickly, looking momentarily frightened by Emmett's threat.

"N-no."

"Good because not only am I Bella's friend, but I'm also her bodyguard," he informed Edward threateningly.

Edward paused for a second and then seemed to regain his confidence. "Bella's just upset that we got caught in…well, a very interesting position." He smirked and continued. "How would you feel if you were caught right in the middle of having—"

"Nothing was going on!" I cut him off, angry and frustrated. "Edward pulled me onto the bed! I tried to pull away."

Emmett smiled briefly, his eyes both curious and amused, and i could tell that he was dying to tease me about it. Instead, however, he regained his straight facial expression and hardened his eyes once more.

"Regardless, if I hear you're messing with Bella again, I'll be forced to stop it."

Edward shrugged, smiling. "Okay."

Emmett eyed us for a moment and then walked away.  
I turned to Edward. "What the hell was that?" I screamed. "When will you get it through your fucking mind that I DON'T WANT YOU."

"Your friends seem to think otherwise," he teased. "Why don't we shut the door and prove them right."

I closed my eyes and my hands involuntarily forming tight fists. I was desperately trying to control my temper. It turns out I couldn't. I snapped.

"Oh my god...YOU'RE SUCH A PERV! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
"But why Bellie," he whined like a little child. "I didn't even get to kiss you!"  
"GET OUT!"  
"Awww...ok Bellie," he said, continuing to talk like a little boy. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He smirked before strutting to the door.

I followed him down stairs, ignoring the uncomfortable stares from Alice and Emmett. Thank god Rosalie wasn't home too. I didn't think I could deal with her too.

Edward walked out the front door, pausing only to give me a flirtatious glance. I slammed the door behind him, grumbling under my breath about how he was such a perverted asshole.

When I turned around I glanced at my two friends. "Not a word," I warned them.

But Alice and Emmett both smiled and I knew I would never hear the end of it.

**A/N: Ok so that's it!! We hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/story alerted/etc! lol we really appreciate it!! Happy Holidays!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! :)**


End file.
